percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Lights
This is a self-insertation. Most of the characters really do exist. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 Leave lots '''of feedback please, thanks. ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 19:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I Befriend Mr. D! I ran to the phone and looked at the caller ID. It read: Cynthia Daffern. Or as my class and I like to call her; IT. When would that bitch stop calling me?! I picked it up and sighed. "Hello, Cynthia." I said. "How'd you know it was me?" "Caller ID, Cynthia. Try stepping into the 21st century." "Oh. I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a sleepover." "Sorry I....Uhh..." I looked around the room and spoted the picture of my grandparents. "...I'm going to my grandparent's condo. Can't. Sorry." not. That bitch needed to shut up and realize I'm not her friend. "Awww. That sucks. I have the Harry Potter video game for Wii that we could play and we could go in the hot tub." bribes, again. We would never end up doing that stuff. She's scared of Harry Potter and is scared of her own hot tub because it gave her a rash. "Too bad." I said rolling my eyes. "I gotta go. Bye bitc...I mean Cynthia." "See ya." I quickly hung up the phone. "Kyra! Go dry out the shower!" my dad yelled. "Ugh. Fine!" why we dry out our showers, I'll never know. It's pointless, I know, but if I don't do it my allowence drops. I couldn't afford that; I'd just used up all my money on my iPod Touch. After I was done I got out that fuckin expensive iPod. Don't get wrong; I wanted it and I'm happy I got it, but it was so fuckin expensive. I read The Last Olympian while I listened to music on it. Then the weirdest thing happened; the monster seemed to jump off the pages. There was a Fury sitting on the branch of one of the trees in my yard. At least that's what I thought it was. That's what it looked like. It made me jump. So either Percy Jackson was real or I'm going crazy. I decided to scream at the top of my lungs; "What the HELL?!?". Then the Fury disappeared and a HELLHOUND was sitting on some leaves. I ran to the back door and opened it. The hellhound jumped up and started LICKING my face. If this was real at all then this was Mrs. O'Leary. Then I spotted a kid with black hair and sea green eyes looking at me. "Excuse me?" I said. He walked up to me and held out a hand. "I'm Percy Jackson." he said. I swear, I'd never freaked out more in my intire life. "Oh my God! It's Percy Jackson! Oh my God! I can't believe it!" I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs. "Yeah...okay....." he said. "You're Kyra Nielsen, right?" "Yeah. I can't believe I'm talking to the son of Poseidon himself!" "How did you know that?" he demanded. "Books." "Oh...Well that makes sence. No wonder everyone I meet freaks out when I tell them my name." "So the whole 'gods' thing, that's all true?" "Well yeah." "And I'm a demigod?" "Uh huh." "But I have both parents." "Your dad is your step-dad." "But I've got my dad's nose and mouth. Plus I don't have dyslexia" "I'm not superman. I can't answer all your questions." "You practically are superman." "No, I'm not." "Yeah, you kinda are." "Just get on the hellhound." I did. He got on behind me. He said "Okay, girl, let's go back to Camp Half-Blood on Long Island." Mrs. O'Leary ran at the wall of my house. The jumped right before. There was a cold chill down my back. Everything was dark. And I thought my face would be completely ripped off. It was the funnest thing I've ever done. When we landed we were NOT in Ontario anymore. It was not that cold. It was cold, but not as cold as home. There was a little snow but it was more like frost then anything. Percy got off Mrs. O'Leary and helped me down. Mrs. O'Leary laid down and fell asleep. I knew what just happened; I'd Shadow Traveled. Percy led me away from the trees and toward a big blue house, which was the Big House. On the porch a guy in a wheel chair and a man with a tiger stripe Hawiian t-shirt; Chiron and Mr. D or Dionysus, were playing cards; pinochle. Chiron looked up. "Hello, Kyra." "Hi, Chiron." "You've read those books. Am I correct?" Percy looked at Chiron, "You knew about those books, and didn't tell me?!" "Well, it didn't seem that important to me." "Yeah, right." Percy muttered. "Um..." I said akwardly. "I did read them, yes." "Well then I shouldn't need to explain anything." "No....I guess not." Mr. D looked up. "So....Another little nightmare." he muttered something I couldn't make out and went back to his cards. "Hey, Dionysus." I said to him. "You want twenty bucks?" "Sure!" he seemed to like the idea of that. "Maybe you won't be a nightmare like Johnson, here, Ms. Nielsen." "It's Jackson, sir." Percy corrected. "As you kids say, Whatever." Mr. D said. Percy rolled his eyes. He pulled me away from Chiron and Mr. D. "What was that all about?!?" Percy asked me when we were out of earshot. "Just making some friends." "Mr. D?!? Are you crazy?!?" I frowned. "No, I just want him to get my name right. Unlike you, who seems to be totally fine with 'Peter Johnson'." "I don't like that....Oh just forget it. Common. I'll show you your cabin." "Which cabin am I in? I guess I will be in the Hermes cabin first. Right?" "No." "What? Then what cabin?" "Apollo." "How do you know?" I demanded "He asked the camp to come collect you." "Oh. Why?" "How am I suposed to know?" "'Cause you're awesome." he stopped walking. "I am?" "Yes. I think you're better than Harry Potter, even. You'd drown his before he could get that wand out. You rock." "I'm not that good." "Yeah, you are. You're seventeen, right?" "Sixteen." "Sorry, my sister was born the same year as you and she's seventeen so....basicly I forgot your birthday is in August, not Febuary, like Annalise."(A/N: Annalise is prononced Anna-lise-a, it's Danish, there's acctually another Annalise Nielsen in Danemark.) His face paled. "Did you know your sister can see through the Mist?" "No." "She can." "How'd you know that?" "I met her in Toronto about a week ago." "She was in Toronto a week ago." "Her name IS Annalise Yvonne Nielsen, right?" "Yeah..." "Shit." "What?" "I know why she hates me." "Why?" "I almost killed her." "What's with you and killing mortals who see through the Mist?" "I seriously don't know." '''More Coming Soon Category:Self-Incertasion